La Cellule
by Isajackson
Summary: Quand Mckay et Sheppard sont retenus prisonniers dans la même cellule, il s'en passe des choses...
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler :** aucun en particulier 

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne gagne pas de sous, c'est juste pour le plaisir

**Saison :** Saison 2

**Genre :** Slash McShep

**Résumé :** Quand Mckay et Sheppard sont retenus prisonniers dans la même cellule, il s'en passe des choses…

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis une droguée du slash, je peux pas m'en passer lol ! Une idée m'est passée par la tête et je me suis dit, tiens je vais l'écrire et voilà.

**La cellule**

Trois jours ! Voilà trois jours qu'ils étaient retenus prisonniers dans cette espèce de souterrain humide. John et Rodney avaient été mis dans la même cellule tandis que Teyla et Ronon étaient dans une autre et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Il y avait rien que trois gardes devant leur porte. Leurs geôliers tenaient vraiment à les garder avec eux.

John soupira, ils s'étaient vraiment fait avoir comme des bleus. Pourtant la mission avait bien commencé.

**Début Flashback**

_L'équipe SGA1 venait de passer la porte et se trouvait sur une planète du nom de Mydriase **(1)**. Ils étaient venu pour y négocier du matériel médical contre la récolte des mydrisiens qui s'avérait être une céréale qui s'approchait du blé. Teyla connaissait ce peuple, ayant déjà fait du commerce avec eux lorsqu'elle était encore sur Athos. Selon elle, il n'y avait aucun risques, ces gens étaient de brave paysans qui cultivaient leurs terres et en faisaient du commerce._

_Ils marchaient depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue d'un village. Plusieurs personnes semblaient les attendre. Teyla se dirigea vers l'un d'eux en souriant. L'homme était grand, une carrure imposante, certainement due aux travaux dans les champs, le teint mât et des cheveux ébène._

_- Bonjour Cadron **(2)** le salua Teyla_

_- Bonjour Teyla, nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir._

_- Merci Cadron, je vous présente mes amis, le Colonel John Sheppard, le docteur Rodney Mckay et Ronon Dex. Elle se tourna vers la flag team, je vous présente Cadron, le chef de ce village, c'est avec lui que nous allons traiter._

_- eh bien bonjour dit John tandis que Rodney se contentait d'un signe de tête et Ronon d'un grognement_

_- Messieurs les salua t'il, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous serons mieux chez moi pour parler_

_- très bien dit Teyla, nous vous suivons_

_Ils entrèrent dans le village et Cadron les conduisit vers une maison qui paraissait être la plus grande du village. L'intérieur était spacieux, composé d'une pièce principale, au centre de laquelle se trouvait une grande table. Cadron les invita à s'y asseoir. Une jeune femme, plutôt jolie, leur apporta un plateau garni de boissons et de biscuits._

_- voici mon épouse, Shayna présenta Cadron_

_Shayna leur sourit et disparu de la pièce. Les négociations commencèrent. Jusque là tout ce passait bien. Mais cela dérapa quand Cadron leur demande plus que ce qu'il était prévu au départ. Il voulait des armes et plus particulièrement du C4, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille du Colonel Sheppard. Il sut instantanément que ce n'était pas pour eux. Pourquoi de simples paysans auraient besoin d'explosifs ? Ils n'étaient pas en guerre et les wraiths les laissaient en paix apparemment. John allait protester quand une porte au fond de la pièce s'ouvrit sur… Kolya !_

_Visiblement le geni était en grande forme._

_- Major Sheppard, comme on se retrouve ironisa t'il_

_- désolé mais il y a erreur, je ne suis plus Major mais Colonel rétorqua John_

_Kolya sourit, un sourire diabolique et fit un signe derrière lui. Quatre autres genii le suivirent et entourèrent John et son équipe._

_- je suis désolé dit simplement Cadron en se levant et en se plaçant à côté de Kolya_

**Fin Flashback**

Et voilà, maintenant ils se retrouvaient prisonniers de ce psychopathe et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de plaisanter. John avait tenté à maintes reprises de s'échapper mais cela se soldait toujours par un échec et le militaire se retrouvait systématiquement amoché après.

Il venait d'essayer encore une fois et cette fois, les gardiens n'y étaient pas allés de mains mortes avec lui.

Il était allongé sur la paillasse qui leur servait de lit à lui et Rodney. Le scientifique lui avait ôté son t-shirt et nettoyait comme il pouvait, avec un morceau de son propre t-shirt et de l'eau, les estafilades qui barraient la poitrine de John.

- vous m'auriez écouté, vous n'en seriez pas là dit le canadien tout en passant doucement sa compresse improvisée sur le torse de John.

- bien sûr Rodney, mais au moins j'aurais essayé répondit le militaire en grimaçant sous la douleur.

- ne me dites pas que je vous fait mal, les militaires sont ils donc des chochottes en plus de n'avoir qu'un seul neurone ? ironisa Rodney.

- c'est vous qui dites ça Mckay ? vous qui hurlez comme un goret quand on vous enlève la moindre petite écharde d'un doigt ? **(3)**

- ça va ça va j'ai rien dit, c'est bon j'ai terminé dit Rodney en passant doucement la main sur les blessures. Sheppard frissonna, ce que Rodney pris pour de la douleur.

- vraiment ? dommage fit John légèrement déçu

- pourquoi ? je croyais que je vous faisais mal

- au début oui mais après c'était différent murmura John.

- différent en quoi ? demanda le canadien surpris

- rien, je dois être fatigué tout simplement…

- non finissez votre pensée, ou vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez…

John ne savait plus quoi dire. Comment expliquer à Rodney que ses soins improvisés lui avaient plus d'effet que prévu ? Comment lui dire qu'au moment où il avait passé sa main sur son torse, il avait ressentit du plaisir et qu'une partie de son anatomie avait réagit à cette caresse ?

- alors j'attends moi !

John releva la tête et rencontra le regard interrogateur de Rodney.

- c'est rien je vous dit Rodney, maintenant je vais essayer de dormir un peu…

- ouais c'est ça fit le canadien déçu

John soupira puis se retourna pour tenter de cacher son état au scientifique, qui de toute manière n'avait rien remarqué.

- vous avez raison, moi aussi je vais essayer de me reposer

- vous comptez dormir où ? demanda John en se tournant vers lui

- ben par terre, où voulez vous que je me mette ?

- je vais vous laisser le lit dit John en essayant de se lever. Il grimaça, ses côte fêlées lors d'une de ses tentatives d'évasion ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche.

- non ça ira, c'est vous qui devez le prendre, vous en avez plus besoin que moi

- très bien, alors je vais vous faire une petite place…

- non ça ira je vous dit et puis vous avez vu la taille de ce lit ? on ne tiendra jamais la dessus tout les deux…

- mais si, on va se serrer un peu, et puis vous avez peur de quoi ? je ne vais pas vous violer quand même sourit John

Rodney haussa les épaules et réfléchit. La proposition était plus que tentante, à vrai dire…

TBC 

Voilà le premier chapitre. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Reviews ? Pas reviews ?

**(1)** La mydriase est le nom médical pour la dilatation de la pupille. Faut pas chercher, en ce moment j'ai des problèmes à un œil et ça ressort dans mes fics lol !

**(2)** C'est encore une séquelle de mon problème d'œil, en fait mon ophtalmo m'a prescrit un collyre qui s'appelle Chibro-Cadron, d'où le nom du personnage… je vous l'avais dit je suis traumatisée ! loool !

**(3)** voir l'épisode 2x08 Conversion, quand Carson soigne John, on voit Roro en arrière plan qui hurle quand l'infirmière lui retire une écharde du doigt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vive les Unas :** Eh non tu ne te trompes pas ! Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Patience !

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! ça fait plaisir ! Bon aller j'attaque le deuxième chapitre.

ooOoo

La proposition était plus que tentante à vrai dire… Dormir sur un lit, plutôt qu'à même le sol, c'était mieux quand même… **(1) **Mais à deux sur un si petit lit, ça ne serait pas évident…

La paillasse se trouvait le long du mur gauche de la cellule. John se colla au maximum contre le mur afin de laisser de la place à Rodney.

- alors vous voyez ? il y a de la place là non ? vous venez ?

- euh… je ne sais pas hésita le scientifique. Vous avez des côtes fêlées et comme je bouge beaucoup en dormant j'ai peur de vous faire mal et…

- mais non ça ira ne vous inquiétez pas l'interrompit le militaire

- écoutez… je préfère dormir par terre, après tout pendant ces derniers jours vous m'avez laissé le lit donc c'est normal que je vous rende la pareille non ?

- si vous le dites fit John visiblement très déçu

Il se retourna face au mur et ravala sa frustration. Décidément ce canadien ne comprenait rien…

Rodney, quant à lui, se demandait pourquoi John avait l'air contrarié. Il aurait du être soulagé plutôt non ? Il haussa les épaules et s'installa le plus confortablement possible. Il se fit un oreiller avec sa veste et s'allongea. Epuisé, il s'endormit rapidement. John se retourna et l'observa. Il était beau dans son sommeil et il avait l'air si paisible. Finalement le sommeil l'emporta et il s'endormit sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

ooOoo

Au milieu de la nuit Sheppard fut réveillé en sursaut par des cris. Rodney faisait un cauchemar et pas un petit apparemment. John se leva d'un bond et étouffa un cri de douleur. Fichues côtes ! En un instant il fut aux côtés du scientifique qui s'agitait et criait.

- Rodney… murmura John en tentant de le réveiller

- Non ! Non ! criait le scientifique toujours empêtré dans son cauchemar. Il s'agitait comme s'il voulait échapper à quelqu'un

- Hey ! Réveillez vous ! fit John plus fort. Peine perdue. Le canadien ne sembla pas se rendre compte de la présence de son ami à ses côtés.

John le secoua un peu brusquement et il finit par se réveiller quelque peu désorienté.

- Calmez vous, c'est rien, c'est juste un mauvais rêve dit doucement John

- un wraith !

- quoi un wraith fit John

- il y avait un wraith et j'allais lui servir de plat de résistance… je… c'était horrible…

- c'est fini maintenant l'apaisa le militaire qui avait l'impression de calmer un enfant terrorisé

- vous en êtes sûr ? Il n'y a pas de wraiths ici hein ?

- euh non, juste un psychopathe, et en y réfléchissant, je me demande si c'est mieux…

- à vrai dire non pas vraiment sourit le canadien

John lui rendit son sourire et se rapprocha de lui. Il posa la main sur son épaule.

- ça va mieux maintenant ?

- oui je crois… on devrait se recoucher je pense… dit le scientifique qui tout d'un coup se sentit gêné par la proximité de Sheppard.

- ouais vous avez raison… ouch ! fit John en se levant

- vos côtes vous font toujours souffrir ?

- oui mais c'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas

- Colonel ! vous saignez !

- quoi ?

- oui regardez fit Rodney en désignant le torse du militaire. Ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes, probablement du fait qu'il s'était levé brusquement pour rejoindre le scientifique

- c'est pas grave

- je vais vous arranger ça. Rodney pris un autre morceau de tissu qui lui servait de compresse et le mouilla. Puis il le passa doucement sur les plaies. John fut parcouru d'un long frisson

- je vous fait mal ?

- non c'est pas ça dit John la voix soudain devenue rauque

Rodney suspendit son geste et regarde le militaire dans les yeux. Son regard s'était assombrit. John se pencha doucement vers lui, son visage seulement à quelques centimètres du sien…

**TBC**

**(1)** Il est quand même long à la détente, notre Roro vous trouvez pas ? mdr !

Je sais, je sais, je suis un monstre ! lol ! Bah quoi ? j'aime bien faire durer le suspens moi ! Et puis comme ça au moins je suis sûre que vous reviendrez pour lire la suite ! lol !


	3. Chapter 3

**EssStel :** Merci pour ta review ! Sympa ton idée ! J'avais même pas pensé à Kolya qui se pointe au mauvais moment ! Mais bon je vais être gentille et je ne vais pas les interrompre ! lol !

Sinon merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Voici donc le lemon tant attendu ! Donc même si c'est inutile de le préciser, c'est du NC 17 ! Je crois qu'il va faire très chaud d'un seul coup, là je me suis vraiment lâchée !

Bon ben bonne lecture !

ooOoo

John se pencha doucement vers lui, son visage seulement à quelques centimètres du sien…

- Que… ? fit le scientifique surpris

Il ne put formuler sa question, les lèvres de John se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Rodney en lâcha sa compresse improvisée qui tomba au sol. Le militaire l'attira doucement à lui et approfondi le baiser, forçant le passage entre les dents du scientifique qui se laissa faire sans réellement réaliser ce qu'il se passait. John se sépara de lui et lui sourit.

- vous venez de m'embrasser là ? demanda le scientifique qui ne savait plus très bien où il était.

- Yep fit Sheppard, ça ne vous a pas plu ?

- euh… j'en sais rien…

- comment ça ?

- bah je sais pas ! c'est la première fois que je… j'ai…

- qu'un homme vous embrasse c'est ça ?

- bah oui

- eh ben pour aussi ça a été une première et je peux vous dire que j'ai apprécié moi !

- j'ai jamais dit que j'avais pas aimé ça ! Vous en voulez la preuve ?

- ah mais je ne demande que ça !

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Rodney l'attirait à lui, d'une manière beaucoup moins douce que la sienne d'ailleurs, et l'embrassait à pleine bouche ! Jamais un baiser n'avait fait un tel effet à John. Tout son corps fut parcouru d'un violent frisson de plaisir et il en découla une toute aussi violente érection. Rodney le relâcha et constata les effets que son baiser avait provoqués au militaire.

- woaw, vous réagissez vite vous !

Pour toute réponse, John se colla contre le canadien et entreprit de le déshabiller, enfin plutôt de lui enlever ce qu'il lui restait de t-shirt, vu qu'il avait du le découper un peu pour soigner le militaire… Ses mains parcouraient avidement le torse du scientifique qui ne tarda pas à réagir en le plaquant doucement sur le lit. Il passa ses mains sur le torse de Sheppard, commençant tout d'abord à faire le tour de chaque blessure avec ses doigts. A chaque passage, John ressentait des picotements dans tout le corps.

Puis les mains furent remplacées par ses lèvres. Le militaire gémit et se cambra sous les caresses expertes du scientifique. Rodney continuait son petit jeu tandis que John haletait sous lui. Il descendit jusqu'au nombril et là il rencontra un obstacle qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son graal. Il entreprit alors de déboutonner le pantalon qui le gênait et John se retrouva en boxer. Boxer, qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination et qui ne pouvait cacher l'état dans lequel se trouvait le militaire.

Rodney sourit et passa le pouce sous l'élastique, provoquant un nouveau frisson à John qui, n'en pouvant plus, les fit basculer d'un coup de rein, se retrouvant par la même occasion maître de la situation.

- à nous deux Docteur Mckay murmura John d'une voix rauque

Il reprit sa délicieuse torture là ou le scientifique l'avait interrompu. Un scientifique qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser de petits cris rauques à chaque passage de la langue affamée de John qui s'arrêta net lorsqu'il atteignit le point le plus sensible du canadien.

- Rodney…

- oui John dit simplement le scientifique en relevant les jambes, s'offrant ainsi totalement au militaire.

Celui-ci fit glisser lentement le pantalon du canadien qui fut immédiatement suivi de son caleçon. John le caressa tout d'abord puis le pénétra d'abord avec un doigt puis deux. Rodney poussa un cri sous la douleur, cri qui fut remplacé par un gémissement lorsque la douleur se mua en un plaisir de plus en plus intense. John retira ses doigts et les remplaça par quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. Lentement, il s'introduisit dans l'intimité du canadien et, lorsqu'il fut complètement en lui, il commença à bouger lascivement en de lents vas et viens, heurtant sa prostate de plus en plus vite. John se retira une dernière fois et donna un nouveau coup de rein, se retrouvant à nouveau en Rodney qui cria en atteignant l'orgasme, ce qui provoqua celui de John qui se libéra en lui dans un cri rauque.

Le militaire se laissa retomber, épuisé, sur la poitrine du scientifique qui avait du mal à retrouver sa respiration.

Ils se lovèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'endormirent ainsi. John en était certain, Rodney ne ferait plus de cauchemars cette nuit.

**TBC**

Ouah ! c'est court c'est vrai mais intense je dirais. La température est montée d'un seul coup ! j'espère que ce lemon plutôt chaud, à vrai dire, vous plaira… J'attends vos reviews !


	4. Chapter 4

**EssStel :** Merci pour ta longue review ! Ton idée est intéressante mais je pense pas que je vais l'exploiter lol ! Quoique Hermiod qui les téléporte nus dans le Dédale ça vaudrait le coup d'œil mdr ! Mais je doute que Caldwell soit aussi indulgent…

**Bayas :** bah non j'ai pas honte et je dirais même que j'en suis fière lol ! Bon faut vraiment que j'arrête les lemon moi ça me réussit pas ! lol !

Avant que j'oublie, merci à toutes de m'avoir lue et d'avoir laissé des reviews !

Aller j'arrête de tergiverser et voici donc la suite.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

Sur Atlantis, l'inquiétude était à son comble. Elisabeth avait déjà essayé de contacter Sheppard et son équipe mais sans succès. Cela faisait quand même plus de trois jours qu'ils étaient sans nouvelle. La diplomate avait parlé avec le chef de l'un des villages de Mydriase, Cadron, qui lui avait dit que John était reparti le jour même de son arrivée, les négociations n'ayant rien donné. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Où était donc la flag team ? Elle en était sûre, Cadron lui cachait quelque chose. Il avait été assez hésitant dans ses explications.

Elle prit alors une décision. Elle irait voir par elle-même sur place. Elisabeth enclencha sa radio et appela le major Lorne.

_/ Major Lorne, ici le docteur Weir /_

_/ Oui Dr Weir /_

_/ J'aimerai que vous me rejoigniez dans mon bureau tout de suite. /_

_/ Bien j'arrive. Lorne terminé. /_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lorne arriva dans le bureau d'Elisabeth où celle-ci l'attendait.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Major. Voilà trois jours que nous sommes sans nouvelle de l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard. J'ai parlé à l'homme qu'ils devaient rencontrer sur Mydriase et il ne m'a pas paru très convaincant…

- vous voulez que j'aille y faire un tour avec mon équipe ? demanda le militaire.

- oui et je vous accompagne.

- vous en êtes sûre ? je veux dire, ça peut être dangereux et…

- j'en suis sûre Major. Cadron nous cache quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi. Donc préparez vous, nous partons dans une heure

- bien madame fit Lorne avant de se retirer.

Restée seule, Elisabeth poussa un profond soupir en se demandant dans quel guêpier pouvait bien s'être fourré John Sheppard.

ooOoo

Pendant ce temps à des milliers d'années lumières de là, Kolya se frottait les mains. Il tenait enfin sa vengeance. Sheppard allait payer pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, à commencer par les 60 hommes qu'il avait laissé mourir sur Atlantis **(1)**.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la cellule du Colonel, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire subir.

ooOoo

John et Rodney dormaient, nus et enlacés quand Kolya ouvrit la porte avec fracas. John se réveilla le premier et regarda autour de lui, sur le qui-vive. Il se tourna vers la porte et pâlit. Kolya venait d'entrer avec deux acolytes.

- je vous réveille ? ironisa le geni en voyant la réaction de John. Oh et en plus vous ne dormez pas seul à ce que je vois, quelle scène touchante !

A ce moment là, Rodney gémit et commença à se réveiller. Il devait vraiment avoir un sommeil de plomb pour ne pas avoir entendu la porte songea John.

- keskispass ? grommela le scientifique pas encore vraiment réveillé.

- rien, c'est juste notre charmant hôte qui vient nous rendre une petite visite répondit John.

A ces mots, Rodney se réveilla complètement et se recroquevilla pour essayer de cacher sa nudité. John, quant à lui se leva et ramassa nonchalamment son boxer et l'enfila.

- tiens fit il à Rodney en lui tendant son caleçon

Le canadien le lui arracha pratiquement des mains et le mis aussi rapidement que possible.

Durant tout ce temps, Kolya n'avait pas quitté le scientifique des yeux. Certes, il n'avait pas un corps parfait mais le geni s'en fichait. Il lui plaisait et il le verrait bien dans son lit lui aussi. John remarqua le regard de Kolya sur Rodney et y lut ce qu'il ne voulait pas y voir : du désir.

- n'y pensez même pas Kolya dit John froidement

- et pourquoi pas ?

- vous lui touchez ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu et je vous tue, c'est clair ? grogna John les dents serrées.

- vous en avez bien profité vous, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerai et en plus vous allez avoir droit au spectacle. Il se tourna vers ses hommes qui n'avaient pas bougé. Attachez le.

- non ! cria John en se débattant. Peine perdue, les deux hommes étaient trop forts pour lui.

Rodney, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé du lit où il se tenait replié sur lui-même. Kolya s'approcha, la mine gourmande.

- vous me plaisez beaucoup Dr Mckay fit le geni d'une voix doucereuse.

- ah oui ? eh bien à moi vous ne me plaisez pas du tout ! répondit le scientifique sarcastique en s'accolant un peu plus au mur.

- vous faites ce que je vous dis ou il meurt dit Kolya en désignant John qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter pour essayer de se libérer.

Rodney coula un regard vers le militaire qui avait cessé de bouger. Il lui fit non de la tête. Le scientifique baissa les yeux, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix à vrai dire…

Un sourire froid fendit le visage couturé de cicatrices du geni et il commença à déboutonner son pantalon sans quitter Rodney du regard. Il se tenait à présent tout près du canadien qui sentait la panique l'envahir.

Au moment où Kolya allait le toucher, Rodney eut un réflexe et balança sa jambe vers l'avant. Son pied percuta violemment les parties intimes du geni qui se plia instantanément en deux sous la douleur, ses deux mains plaquées sur son entrejambe.

- ouf… fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

Les deux sbires du geni se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'aider. Rodney en profita pour courir vers John. Il libéra John comme il put et les deux hommes s'enfuirent par la porte laissée ouverte par les genii.

- je vous dis que je vais bien couina Kolya toujours plié en deux. Occupez vous des autres.

L'un des genii se retourna pour constater qu'ils étaient seuls. Sheppard et Mckay n'étaient plus là.

- euh… fit le geni, ils en ont profité pour s'enfuir…

- mais rattrapez les au lieu de rester plantés là ! cria Kolya dont la voix ne semblait pas vouloir revenir et se limitait à un simple petit filet.

ooOoo

Le major Lorne, son équipe et Elisabeth venaient de passer la porte. Ils furent accueillis par Cadron qui les emmena dans son village. Il les invita chez lui à la même table que celle où il avait reçu John et son équipe.

- Cadron, je sais que le Colonel Sheppard et son équipe ne sont pas repartis d'ici. Je ne sais pas où ils sont mais je suis certaine que vous le savez dit Elisabeth.

- non je vous assure répondit Cadron. Ils ont quitté notre planète mais seulement…

- seulement quoi ? demanda le Major Lorne

- je ne peux rien vous dire sinon il mettra notre village à feu et à sang, il l'a promis…

- qui ? demanda Elisabeth

- je ne peux rien dire, je suis désolé…

- si vous nous dites de qui il s'agit, on pourra peut-être faire quelque chose déclara la Diplomate.

- mais il est dangereux et il n'est pas seul…

- qui que se soit je suis sûre que nous sommes en mesure de nous battre contre lui…

- il s'appelle Kolya céda Cadron

- Kolya… murmura la jeune femme

- vous le connaissez ?

- oh oui malheureusement mais on le croyait mort, ce qui n'est pas le cas…

- où a-t-il emmené le Colonel Sheppard ?

- sur une autre planète mais je ne connais pas l'adresse, je suis désolé…

- ce n'est pas grave. Cadron est-ce que vous êtes allé ailleurs en passant par la porte des étoiles ?

- non, il n'y a que vous et les genii qui l'on passée…

- très bien fit Elisabeth. Major Lorne

- oui madame ?

- retournez à la porte et contactez le docteur Zelenka, nous allons avoir besoin de lui.

- bien madame répondit Lorne en se levant.

**TBC**

**(1)** Voir l'épisode En pleine tempête partie 2, saison 1

Voilà pour le chapitre 4, ça vous a plu ? vous voulez la suite ?


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai été malade et j'arrivais pas à écrire. Mais maintenant ça va mieux donc je m'y remets.

**EssStel :** Ouais je trouve que ça lui va bien à Kolya d'être castra mdr !

**Alpheratz :** t'inquiètes il est pas trop amoché ton Kolya lol ! Remarque je te comprends, j'ai revu il y a peu En pleine tempête et la Communauté des Quinze et j'avoue que j'ai également un petit faible pour lui mais je serai magnanime, je te le laisse lol ! Du moment que je garde **MON** Roro ! lol ! Et, oui il a de sacrés réflexes ! mdr !

Avant que j'oublie, merci à toutes pour les reviews !

Aller maintenant la suite.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

John et Rodney courraient dans les couloirs du souterrain où ils avaient été retenus prisonniers. Ils cherchaient la cellule de Ronon et Teyla. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient enfermés quelque part dans l'un de ces couloirs mais ils ignoraient lequel. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un croisement, ils entendirent des coups de feu.

John se plaqua contre le mur derrière lui, entraînant Rodney avec lui.

- attention ! murmura John

Le militaire, qui n'avait pas d'arme sur lui, se prépara à les défendre, lui et Rodney, avec ses poings. Il surgit brusquement au milieu du couloir et se trouva nez à nez avec l'arme de Ronon.

- Wow doucement Ronon ! C'est moi fit John en levant les mains.

Le sétidien baissa son arme. Teyla apparut derrière lui.

- content de vous voir Sheppard, on venait justement vous chercher dit Ronon

- ah ben comme vous pouvez le voir, on s'est débrouillés tous seuls. Et vous comment vous en êtes vous sortis ?

- comme vous j'imagine dit Teyla. Nous avons attendu le bon moment et nous nous somme débarrassés d'eux.

- ouais je vois. Et comment avez-vous récupéré vos armes ? Nous on a pas pu…

- je leur ai demandé gentiment

- ça ne m'étonne pas de vous Ronon fit John. Allez les enfants, on sort d'ici maintenant

- tu…, John lui lança un regard appuyé. Euh vous voulez dire qu'on essaie se repris Rodney, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe ici !

- je sais mais vous avez un excellent sens de l'orientation non ? ironisa Sheppard

- très drôle Colonel ! au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous ne sommes pas seuls dans ce dédale **(1)** et on ferai mieux de vite trouver la sortie !

Au moment même où il prononçait ces mots, des coups de feu retentirent derrière eux.

- on ne reste pas là ! cria John

Ils partirent en courant dans la direction opposée. Ronon et Teyla, étant armés, restaient en arrière et tentaient de retenir les genii qui les poursuivaient.

ooOoo

Radek Zelenka venait d'arriver sur Mydriase et le Major Lorne lui expliquait la situation. Le tchèque commença à démonter le DHD, puis brancha son PC dessus afin de pouvoir trouver les dernières adresses qui avaient été composées.

Le tchèque travaillait depuis un moment quand Lorne s'approcha de lui.

- Alors Dr Zelenka ? où en êtes vous ?

- eh bien, j'ai trouvé plusieurs adresses qui ont été composées sur le DHD…

- et ?

- eh bien l'une d'elle est certainement celle de l'endroit où se trouve le Colonel Sheppard et son équipe.

- très bien, est-ce qu'il y en a beaucoup ?

- non. Nous avons de la chance, apparemment les Mydrisiens ne voyagent pas beaucoup. Mise à part celle d'Atlantis, il y en a deux qui seraient susceptibles d'être celle que l'on recherche.

- je vais demander à Cadron s'il reconnaît l'une d'elle dit le jeune homme.

Il se dirigea vers le Mydrisien qui semblait en grande conversation avec d'autres hommes.

- Cadron, nous aurions besoin de vous déclara t'il

-je vous suis

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte des étoiles. Radek attendait, son PC dans les mains.

- est-ce que vous reconnaissez l'une de ces adresses ? demanda le militaire.

Cadron regarda l'écran que lui montrait le scientifique et hocha affirmativement la tête.

- oui, cette adresse est celle d'une planète ou certains d'entre nous font du commerce dit il en désignant l'une des adresses.

- donc l'autre est la bonne dit Lorne

- il semblerait répondit le tchèque.

Le Major enclencha sa radio et contacta Elisabeth qui était restée au village.

_/ Dr Weir, ici Lorne. Nous avons la bonne adresse. /_

_/ Très bien je vous rejoins /_

_/ On vous attend, Lorne terminé. /_

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Diplomate avait rejoint le Major devant la porte.

- Je retourne sur Atlantis et ensuite vous irez chercher le Colonel Sheppard et son équipe fit la jeune femme

Le militaire hocha affirmativement la tête et Radek composa les coordonnées d'Atlantis. Elisabeth envoya son code pour permettre au technicien de lui abaisser le bouclier et s'engagea dans le vortex suivie du tchèque.

Ensuite Lorne et son équipe passèrent la porte à leur tour, direction la planète où était l'équipe de Sheppard.

ooOoo

Cela faisait un bon moment que la flag team tournait dans le labyrinthe de souterrains toujours poursuivie par Kolya et ses hommes. Apparemment le geni s'était remis du choc subit quelques heures auparavant.

- vous croyez qu'on va finir par sortir de là ? demanda Rodney essoufflé

- j'en sais rien répondit simplement John tout en regardant derrière lui.

Ils avaient réussi à semer leurs poursuivants mais pas pour longtemps car eux connaissaient parfaitement les lieux.

- on dirait bien que oui fit Teyla. Regardez dit elle en désignant une lueur quelques mètres devant eux.

- ouf soupira Rodney

- allez on se dépêche, on y est presque les encouragea Sheppard

Ils coururent les derniers mètres et finirent par se retrouver à l'air libre. La porte se trouvait non loin de là. Au moment où ils s'en approchaient, elle s'activa.

Le vortex se forma et Lorne et son équipe franchirent la porte.

- Lorne ! On est contents de vous voir dit John en se dirigeant vers lui

- Attention ! cria le Major en levant son P90

John se retourna et vit Kolya qui dirigeait son arme vers lui. Le coup partit et Rodney se précipita devant le militaire comme pour le protéger. La balle destinée à John l'atteignit à l'épaule et il s'écroula dans les bras du Colonel.

**TBC**

**(1) **bah non c'est pas le vaisseau lol !

C'est court je sais mais en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal, alors vous en pensez quoi ?


	6. Chapter 6

Pas de soucis à vous faire, pas de torture d'aucune sorte, ils seront tous les deux sauvés ! La fin va peut-être vous surprendre mais j'avais pas trop envie de m'éterniser finalement. Et puis j'en voyais pas trop l'utilité... J'espère donc que cela va vous plaire.

Merci à toutes pour les reviews !

Aller maintenant la suite.

Enjoy!

ooOoo

La balle destinée à John l'atteignit à l'épaule et il s'écroula dans les bras du Colonel.

- Rodney ! cria John

- mon Colonel poussez vous ! cria Lorne, son P90 armé et pointé sur Kolya qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

John agrippa Rodney, qui était semi conscient, et couru vers le DHD pour tenter de se mettre à couvert. Lorne faisait parler son arme et Kolya lui répondait avec la même hargne.

- composez les coordonnées vite ! cria le Major à l'un de ses homme

Le militaire se jeta plus qu'il ne s'arrêta sur le DHD et entra l'adresse de la cité. La porte s'ouvrit avec un bruit d'eau caractéristique. Kolya rugit et couru vers le DHD, là où se trouvaient John et Rodney.

- Sheppard ! vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! hurla t'il

- vous croyez ? fit John en surgissant de derrière le DHD. Lorne ! cria t'il en lançant un regard au Major.

Le jeune homme regarda Sheppard et compris ce que celui-ci voulait. Il désignait son revolver accroché à sa cuisse. Le Major n'hésita pas une seconde et le lui lança.

Sheppard le rattrapa au vol et plongea pour éviter un tir vicieux du geni. Il arma son Beretta et tira, atteignant Kolya en pleine poitrine. Il ne prit pas le temps de vérifier s'il était encore en vie ou non et, prenant Rodney par les aisselles franchit le vortex suivi de Lorne et du reste de son équipe. Teyla et Ronon les suivirent après avoir éliminé le reste de la menace.

ooOoo

L'arrivée sur Atlantis fut mouvementée. Une équipe médicale, dirigée par Carson Beckett s'affairait auprès de Rodney. John, soulagé de voir que le canadien était entre de bonnes mains, se laissa littéralement tomber au sol. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il avait certainement aggravé la situation lors de leur évasion et de son duel avec Kolya. Teyla le vit tomber et poussa un cri. Carson, qui s'occupait toujours de Rodney, se retourna pour voir le Colonel, blanc comme un linge, allongé à même le sol et semblant avoir des difficultés pour respirer.

- emmenez le docteur Mckay à l'infirmerie ! cria le médecin à ses assistants et en se précipitant vers John. Je m'occupe de Sheppard !

Il examina le militaire tandis qu'une autre équipe médicale, prévenue par entre temps par Elisabeth, arrivait dans la salle d'embarquement. John fut étendu sur un brancard et emmené à l'infirmerie tandis que Teyla, Ronon et le Major Lorne expliquaient la situation à Elisabeth.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Carson laissa le docteur Biro examiner Rodney qui était à présent bien conscient et hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il souffrait le martyre et qu'il voulait voir le Colonel Sheppard. Visiblement sa blessure n'était pas grave. Il aurait juste le bras en écharpe pendant quelques temps. Mais pour John, c'était différent. Une de ses côtes qui était auparavant fêlée s'était brisée et avait vraisemblablement perforé un poumon. Il fut immédiatement conduit en salle d'opération où Carson s'occupa de lui.

ooOoo

Le calme régnait à présent dans l'infirmerie. Carson se trouvait dans son bureau et terminait son rapport en sirotant une tasse de thé quand Elisabeth frappa discrètement à la porte.

- entrez fit Carson sans lever la tête de son écran.

- je viens d'aller voir John et Rodney dit la jeune femme en entrant

- ils vont bien ne vous inquiétez pas la rassura le médecin. Asseyez vous fit il en désignant une chaise.

- je sais que Rodney a reçu une balle dans l'épaule mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est arrivé au Colonel Sheppard dit la jeune femme en s'asseyant.

- eh bien, il a plusieurs côtes fêlées et une de cassée qui lui a perforé le poumon droit mais il s'en sort bien, il a été pris en charge juste à temps heureusement.

- mais comment est-ce arrivé ? enfin je sais qu'ils ont été retenus prisonniers pendant plusieurs jours mais…

- apparemment ça n'était pas des vacances sourit Carson, ils n'ont pas été tendres avec lui mais je l'ai stabilisé et il va s'en sortir

- tant mieux. Dites moi Carson, c'est vous qui avez eu l'idée de les mettre côtes à côtes ?

- au départ j'étais contre, le Colonel Sheppard a besoin de repos et il serait mieux pour lui qu'il reste au calme mais comme Rodney a insisté…

- je vois sourit la diplomate

- oui vous connaissez Rodney.

- oh oui, vous ne trouvez pas étrange l'insistance de Rodney à ce sujet ?

- pas vraiment, je pense que vous avez remarqué qu'ils sont assez proche tous les deux…

- oui ils sont amis

- c'est ça fit le médecin un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Visiblement Elisabeth n'avait pas remarqué le changement d'attitude des deux hommes l'un envers l'autre. Peut-être même, que les deux protagonistes eux-mêmes ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte avant cette mission.

- bien, je vous laisse, bonne nuit Carson.

- bonne nuit Elisabeth répondit le médecin.

La jeune femme se leva et sorti du bureau sous le regard bienveillant de l'écossais. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fermait son portable et sortait à son tour du bureau. Il alla faire une dernière visite à ses deux patients préférés et constata qu'ils avaient l'air d'aller mieux. Tous deux dormaient du sommeil du juste et, au moment de tourner les talons, Carson remarqua une chose, Rodney avait tendu son bras valide vers John qui lui tenait la main. Beckett sourit. Il avait vu juste mais il ne dirait rien, ça n'était pas à lui de le faire. A eux de voir se dit-il. Il soupira puis sortit de son antre, direction ses quartiers, un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal.

FIN

Voilà c'est fini (air connu de Jean-Louis Aubert lol !). J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci à toutes de m'avoir lue et merci pour toutes vos reviews !


End file.
